


Perfect Strangers

by tabatha_72



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabatha_72/pseuds/tabatha_72
Summary: Two strangers, one night in Vegas. An AU story.





	1. The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my imagination.

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

No one but you got me feeling this way

There's so much we can't explain

Maybe we're helping each other escape

Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?

We don't really need to know

'Cause you're here with me now, I don't want you to go

Maybe we're perfect strangers

Maybe it's not forever

Maybe intellect will change us

Maybe we'll stay together

Maybe we'll walk away

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sheldon Lee Cooper age 32, was an eligible bachelor, a player and the son of an oil tycoon. He was a genius going to college at 14 and getting two doctorates by the time he was 21. Breaking from his father’s control to make his own wealth. He and three of his friends started a company named after each letter of their last name. They created a computer App that help make them a million dollars before turning that million into a $500 million empire. (pronounce Check) CHWK Science and Technology Labs. CHWKs products varied from Game Apps, Science and Medical Research, and Space Technology. the alpha male whose wealth and youthful looks drew women to him.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at the buxom redhead that had wrapped herself all over him. Leave it to him to find a groupie at a gaming convention in Las Vegas.

“Excuse me miss.” his voice dripping with annoyance as he quickly unwrapped her arms from around his person.

She smiled at him seductively “Hi Sheldon.”

“Do I know you?” he asked her noticing her showgirl custom.

“We met last year at your cousins Marcy’s wedding in Houston.”

Sheldon frowned at her thinking _‘Does she know how many people I meet a year.’_

“You don’t remember me?” She asked him getting offended when he gave her a blank look.

“We hooked up in the manager’s office at the reception hall?” She whispered.

He leered at her before saying loudly “Yes the girl with no gag reflex, right?”

A few people near them overheard him causing her to gasp at his crudeness. The redhead’s eyes went wide in shock and embarrassment; she quickly turned and ran off shouting “Asshole!” leaving him standing there smirking at her retreating back.

Sheldon looked around at the people that stared at him “What?” he asked. Causing them all to look away from him and continue with their business.

 His driver waited for him as he left the convention center. Sheldon got in giving the driver directions, deciding to head back to his penthouse room at the Bellagio instead of the Vegas strip.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Amy Farrah Fowler age 30, was considered a _‘Rock Star’_ in the Neurobiology world. She was young and successful in her field. Going to UCLA at 16 before going to Harvard for her Master's and Doctorate. She was not much of a social butterfly and had no friends outside of work. She had spent the last five-days at a Neurology Symposium in Las Vegas. Sharing her published research article on her neurophysiology work in England. This research had gotten her several jobs offers. She had selected a job that brought her back home to California. She loved working for MBI labs it was a small research laboratory but they gave her carte blanche to do her research. Well until four months ago when the company was taken over by CHWK Labs. Since then her research has been hampered by changes, like no more carte blanche, instead she had to send weekly reasons to some clueless asshole explaining why she needed money to procure items for her experiments.

Amy made her way through the sea of people at the Bellagio’s grand ballroom. She smiled at bystanders as she walked towards the door. One man handed her his card has she passed by “I enjoyed your lecture Doctor Fowler, please keep me appraised of any new updates.” She nodded and continued walking, she was tired it had been a long day. She had enjoyed herself but thank God it was over. She was looking forward to soaking in the tub and going to the spa before dinner. Her phone rang, she picked it up has she made her way to the elevators.

“Hello?”

“Happy Birthday honey!”

Amy smiled “Thanks Mom.”

“How are thing at the symposium?”

“Great, I finished my lecture and will be heading home tomorrow.”

“But is Friday and it’s your birthday! why don’t you stay till Sunday and enjoy yourself Amy.” Her mother told her hopefully “Maybe you will meet a nice young man, from the symposium.”

Amy laughed at the phone “All the _‘Nice young men’_ as you put it are too busy gambling and trying to get lucky with the showgirls to pay me any mind.”

“Well I think you should still stay and take in a show, you work too hard. Amy sometimes you gotta just relax and enjoy yourself and not worry about what anyone else thinks. Speaking of that I put a nice dress and shoes in your suitcase to wear tonight.”

“I saw that, thank you and who said I’m not enjoying myself?” asked Amy waiting for the elevator.

Her mom rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone at her daughter’s stubbornness. “We’ll have you heard back from that horse trainer you went out on that date with?”

This time Amy rolled her eyes at her mother’s question. “No Harman has not called me.” she said entering the elevator, pushing the button to her floor while ignoring the man standing on the other side of the elevator.

“You know our date went terrible, we had nothing in common and you know the only reason I went out with him was so I could borrow your George Foreman grill.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The man in the elevator couldn’t help but listen to her conversation. He watched her enter the elevator on the second floor without acknowledging him. Raising an eyebrow at her rudeness, he was not use to women ignoring him. He listened as she told the person on the phone that she had dinner reservations for 7pm at Olives to celebrate her birthday before calling it an early night.

He assessed her with a critical eye; she was not attractive enough to tempt him. She dressed like an old spinster with opaque tights and grandma shoes. She had on too many clothes which made her look lumpy. Her glasses were too big for her face, her brown hair laid straight and flat on her head. The cardigan she was wearing hid her chest so he couldn’t tell if she had a rack on her. His eyes trail down to her skirt, he frowned in frustration when he couldn’t see her posterior.  As if she knew what he wanted to see, she laughed at something said to her on the phone before turning slightly giving him a better look at her ass. He couldn’t help the small smile of satisfaction that appeared on his face. Big, firm, and round just like he liked. He frowned at his reaction _‘Slumming… really Sheldon? Stop!’_  

He blinked out of his thoughts when the elevator doors opened at her floor. His eyes followed her out as she walked down the hall, his hand unconsciously moving to press the open-door button to hold the elevator doors open longer so he could watch her walk away. Little Cooper twitched approvingly in his pants.

“Interesting.” He said out loud.

 


	2. Olives

_Olives 6:55pm_

He made sure to sit where he had a good view of the entrance door. He sat at the bar wondering why he had decided to come to Olives. The Mediterranean menu wasn’t really his taste. He refused to believe that the reason he was there was because of _her_.

Amy made her way to Olives wondering why her mother choose this dress. She couldn’t wear a bra with it, since it had a halter neckline with a front slit eyelet, on her chest and the backless design exposed her skin slightly showing her small lower back tattoo. Its form-fitting silhouette hugged her curves in all the right places. It fell about two inches above her knees the slit on her left side showed the lace design of her sheer thigh highs. It was nice but she felt naked with her back and arms exposed, so she had decided to add a cardigan to it. Thank God she had a black one to match the color of her dress.

He motioned the bartender for another ice tea while glancing at the hot blonde that had been checking him out since he sat down. Their eyes met, he felt nothing when she smiled at him. He looked away glancing at his watch 7:00pm before looking at the entrance door. She was punctual he would give her that. He approved of her dress but she continued to wear a damn cardigan that hid her upper body from him. Her hair looked less flat like someone tried to add curls to it. He watched her walk to her table, the slit in her short dress gave him a brief view of her thigh as she moved. Her heeled shoes made her bare legs look sexy. Her ass beckon as he felt his hands itch for a feel. _‘Old spinster my ass!’_ He glared noticing a few men looking at her ass. He continued to watch her until the blonde that had been eyeing him blocked his view by sitting next to him.

_‘Maybe this had been a bad idea.’_ thought Amy as she sat looking around the restaurant. Her table overlooked lake Bellagio and the house-made pastas she ate had been to die for but the place was filled with couples having romantic dinners and friends celebrating happy occasion. The laughter, small talk and the clicking of wine glasses made her realize that she was the only table with one occupant. She played with the base of her wine glass as she glanced several times at a group of friends sitting a few tables from her celebrating a birthday; their laughter and happy birthday wishes made her sad that she had no one to share her birthday with.  Her sad contemplation was interrupted by the headwaiter placing a chocolate mousse cake with a lit candle in front of her.

She looked at the waiter confused saying “I didn’t order this.”

The headwaiter ignored her walking away to show a man standing where the waiter had been, with a smug smile that said _‘I know something you don’t.’_ He wore a black sports jacket over a gray T-shirt that had some kind of cartoon logo on it and black jeans that fit him just right. Amy blinked several times, as her heart rate increased and her cheeks felt warm as her eyes slowly traveled up from his tight jeans back to his face. The dim restaurant lighting made it hard for her to see the color of his eyes. He was hot, her own come to life Mr. Darcy!

“Hoo.”

“I…ah... took a shot in the dark.” She heard a slight southern drawl in his voice, as he moved to stand in front of the chair across from her. He nodded at the lit dessert “Please, tell me I’m right?”

She gave him an astonished look “Uh, yeah…actually you are.”

Nodding his head “Well in that case happy birthday.” He told her huskily.

“How did you know?” she asked fighting an inquisitive smile. He gazed at her, putting his hands in his pockets unconsciously showcasing his physical attributes.

“You seem to be celebrating and I noticed how you keep watching that party over there.” He motioned with his head toward the party before giving her a curious gaze.

“God. Is that obvious, huh?” mortified a nervous laugh left her lips before she looked down self-consciously.

He had watched her from the bar, while trying to get rid of the pushy blonde that had kept him from coming earlier. She sat alone in a place full of couples _‘of course it was obvious.’_

“Two forks.” She said picking up a fork and handing it to him before motioning for him to sit.

“Of course” he said taking the fork before sitting down smiling, “You can’t eat birthday cake alone.”

With a bashful smile, she said “Alright then, well I guess I should blowout the candle, huh?”

“Unless you want me to sing Happy Birthday!” he said playfully leaning back in his chair.

Amy feign horror “No. No please.”

He raised an eyebrow fighting a smirk.

“Um…” pausing she closed her eyes to make a wish before blowing the single candle.

“Hope your wish comes true.” His low drawl made her shiver, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she opened her eyes to find him staring at her intensely.

“Thank you.” she didn’t know what else to say since she had never had a man look at her so intensely.

They stared at each other for a few moments saying nothing, until he turned asking a passing waiter “Excuse me, can we grab another bottle of wine and an extra glass?”

 As if realizing something he turned back to her asking, “Unless the party’s over?”

“No. no, I’m not driving.” She said quickly rambling “It’s a present to myself spa, room, dinner…”

“Why not?” he said giving her a wink enjoying her blushing face, “Treat yourself, right?”

He watched her nod before placing a piece of the chocolate cake in her mouth. Her eyes closing and a small sigh of pleasure left her lips.

“You deserve it.” He told her with hooded eyes wondering if her lips would taste like chocolate as he unconsciously licked his.

They both picked up their wine glasses after the waiter filled them. Their eyes meeting playfully over touching wine glasses in a silent toast.  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Amy looked out the window of the limo as they drove down the Vegas strip, they had a great time at the restaurant as they share her sliced of chocolate cake and made small talk. She still didn’t know his name and he never asked for hers. So, she decided to call him _Mr. Darcy_ in her mind. She glanced at him sitting across from her as he texted something on his phone frowning. As if he senses her looking at him ‘Mr. Darcy’ looked up from his phone giving her a smile before texting again. He had told her he had something to show her, she had been skeptical about going somewhere with a strange man she just met. Maybe it was how his teasing eyes made her feel special or maybe the wine but she decided to go with him after all she had been on blind dates with strangers before.

He sat in the limo thinking about what a surprisingly good time he had sharing chocolate cake with her. They had created and played a fun game they titled counter-factuals. She had a good wit and he was enjoying making her blush. He scoffed at his earlier thought of not finding her attractive enough to tempt him. He had been seduced by her mind, she was his equal in intelligence and different from the women he normally dealt with. She was not predatory, calculating or clinging. She didn’t demand anything from him other than a good conversation.  He didn’t know her name and was afraid to ask because then he would have to tell her his name. A quick google search of him on her phone and she would be acting like that redhead from earlier today.

Before they knew it, the limo had stopped outside a hangar at the Las Vegas airport general aviation terminal.

In their earlier conversation, she had mentioned that she didn’t get a chance to try the aerial tour of Las Vegas.  That had given him an idea, he had sent out a few texts to make it happened. He couldn’t explain why he wanted to make her happy. Since the only thing he wanted was to see her chest. Which she had continued to deny him with that damn cardigan. _‘Make her happy? What’s with this hippie stuff? Get a hold of yourself Man… you turned down a hot blonde for this?’_  he thought as he text. He felt her watching him so he glanced at her giving her a smile before returning to his text.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He guided her to the helicopter since her eyes were closed. He had told her to close her eyes before leaving the limo.

“No peeping!” he told her teasingly.

Amy laughed at him while holding his arm tightly “Ok, but where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see…watch your step.” He said “Here, hold on” as he picked her up off her feet.

“Wow, what are you doing?” she screamed wrapping her arms around him, but her eyes stayed close.

“Here you are.” placing her on a jump seat. “You’re going to have to let me go.” He whispered in her ear.

Amy quickly let go, her face turning red at her action. “Sorry.”

He laughed the sound making her feel warm, “No, worries.” He said sitting next to her before putting a headset on her head.

“Ok, open your eyes.” His voice emitting from the headset on her head. She opened her eyes has the pilot started the engines and the blades of the helicopter started to turn.  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Vegas was beautiful at night all the lights making it light up like a pinball machine. While Amy looked down at the city, Sheldon watched her. Enjoying the way her face changed emotions; happy, amazed, her eyes wide like a child on Christmas morning.

She turned giving him an appreciative look “Thank you! This is the best birthday gift ever.” She liked how she felt when she was with him.

She was finally closed enough to see the color of his eyes, blue. Without thinking she moved closer to him placing a kiss on his lips before moving away smiling at him before turning back to look down at the city.

The kiss had been chaste compared to what he was used to, but his body still reacted. Sheldon licked his lips hoping to taste her, but she didn’t leave a trace on his lips and that irked him, he wanted more.  How could she act so innocent as if she didn’t know how she made his body feel?  He moved trying to readjust himself. How could that kiss make him hard? she didn’t even open her mouth. His eyes narrowed in frustration; this woman was a _Vixen_.

 


	3. Lets Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind review and hope you are enjoying this story.

**Bellagio Hotel –The Bank Nightclub**

_♫ My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand ♫_

 

X

The words pulsed out of the speakers as they danced, their bodies touching briefly as they gyrated to the music, the golden glow of the Crystal stacked foyer helped create a black and gold nighttime fantasy.

After their helicopter ride he had brought her back to the hotel, thinking that she was going to call it a night. Leaving him to pursuit someone to help sate his arousal, maybe he would take that blonde up on her offer.

_‘Sorry buddy doesn’t look like we are going to see what’s under that cardigan.’_ He told little Cooper.

Amy didn’t want this night to end, she invited him to go dancing but he told her that he didn’t dance. She ignored his answer instead saying _‘Birthday girl is in charge.’_ Before clutching his hand and dragging him towards the nightclub. Once there they got a table; she pushed him unto the dance floor and they hadn’t left it since.

X

Amy was in the bathroom stall when she overheard two women talking about her.

“Can you believe that shit?” said the unknown voice “I practically threw myself at him in Olives and he turn me down and now I see him on the dance floor dancing with that ugly mouse in the cardigan.”

“Girl, men are so strange.” Said another voice.

There was a laugh “Tell me about it.”

“I mean look at me…I’m way prettier and know how to work this dress” her hand touching the dress that fit her like a second skin. “While she hides under that cardigan.”

Amy rolled her eyes as she listened to them talk about her. _‘There was nothing wrong with her cardigan.’_  she was starting to feel like she was back in high school, hiding from the mean girls. She refused to be cowed by these bitches.

‘ _This was her night_ ’ she told herself taking a deep breath remembering what her mom told her earlier today _‘Sometimes you gotta just relax and enjoy yourself_ _and not worry about what anyone else thinks.’_

She opened the stall door walking to the sink to wash her hands; on her left, she saw a bottle blonde giving her a surprised look _‘Didn’t know I was here, uh?’_ standing next to her was her raven hair friend. Amy smirked their way as she dried her hands. She looked in the mirror cocking her head to the side as she ran her hand through her hair fluffing it. Placing her small purse in front of her she reached for her lip-gloss, applying it slowly to her lips. She gave her two onlookers a side-eye as she placed her gloss back in her purse. Looking at herself in the mirror she removed her cardigan, revealing the top of her dress. She heard a gasp as she turned to look at her exposed back in the mirror. She smiled turning to see the front, placing her hands on her hips while saying to herself out loud, “Who says I can’t work this dress?”

X

Sheldon sat waiting on her to return from the bathroom. He had just returned from DJ booth after making a song request. The DJ had looked at him crazy, until he was handed a hundred-dollar bill and a promised to send him the next copy of Mix DJ software CHWK was working on. He wanted a song that he could hold her in his arms with. She had felt good in his arms when he lifted her up onto the helicopter. Their fleeting touches while they danced wasn't enough to satisfied him.

He didn’t think he would enjoy dancing so much, he had somehow let her talk him into going to the hotel nightclub. Even after he told her that he didn’t dance, the _Vixen._

The women he normally entrained knew all he wanted from them was sex in _their_ bed, not his. In returned they got to brag to their friends about sleeping with the elusive Sheldon Cooper. Some were delusional enough to believe that they would be the one to bring him to heel from his playboy lifestyle. 

_‘As if he would make any of them his Mrs. Cooper.’_ Sheldon snorted before taking a drink from his glass. ‘ _that dog don’t hunt.’_

This was the longest he had been on a _‘date’_ with a woman without her not being on her back or riding him for dear life. He kept conversation with them to a minimum, since their incisive chatter about whatever woman talked about quickly bored him.

_‘His vixen was different.’_ He thought not realizing he had placed an ownership tag on her. She had kept the conversation lively all night. He liked the way she smiled, the way she looked at him as if he was the only man in the room. He enjoyed making her blush when their eyes met. His playing a game of intimacy with hers, while hers fell down bashfully as if to hide that she had never been with a man.

Sheldon musing was cut off as his eyes looked at the woman walking his way. She had removed the cardigan, the halter neckline reveling her skin. _‘Shit.’_ His mother would have a fit at his use of language. 

Her shoulders and arms lightly sun kissed. The form-fitting dress hugged her curves in all the right places.  He finally got to see her chest without a cardigan and much more, the front slit eyelet on her chest played peekaboo with him. Showing skin, then hiding it from his hungry gaze. He imagined her breast would fit just right in his palms, not too big but not too small. She gave him a shy smile as she got to the table. Sheldon didn’t realize he had stood up as he pulled her chair for her to sit. His eyes going wide as he saw her exposed back. He cleared his throat sitting down next to her. She was looking away from him at the dance floor, watching people dancing.

Amy didn’t know what to say or do, she had removed her cardigan to show up those two women in the bathroom, never expecting him to look at her the way he had looked at her. No man had ever looked at her that way. He looked at her the way Mr. Darcy had looked at Elizabeth when he found her at his estate after he had gone for a swim or was it the look he had giving her the first time he had told her he loved her and she had refused him? She will have to watch her A&E Pride and Prejudice miniseries again to make sure.

“A flower for your lady, Sir?” asked a man holding a bag of single roses.

“I’m not his lad--” started Amy embarrassed.

“Yes.” Interrupted Sheldon cutting her off. Reaching for his wallet inside his jacket. Handing the man some money, the man smiled. “Thank you, Sir!”

Sheldon handed the rose to her. “Here you go birthday girl.” Amy smiled at him “Thank you.” As they stared at each other forgetting the man selling roses.

“Would you like a picture of you and your lady with the rose?” the man asked interrupting their eye coitus pulling out a polaroid camera. 

“Why not?” Sheldon smiled at her before getting closer placing his arm around her shoulder, his palm touching her skin making her feel butterflies in her stomach. She had never been this close to a man that was not a relative. Her heart rate got faster, she felt warm and protected by his embraced and something else, her loins jumped in excitement “hoo.”

“Come on birthday girl! You definitely want a picture of this night to remember.” He told her playfully. 

Amy smiled at him before getting closer. Their faces inches from each other, he smelled good. Sheldon squeezed her upper arm lightly getting closer. They both smiled at the camera as it flashed spitting out the picture.

“One more!” said Sheldon.

Amy gave him a quick curious look.

“I want to remember this night too.” He told her with a wink. He meant what he told her for some reason he wanted to remember this night.

“Here you go Sir, Miss.” said the man handing them both a picture before leaving.

Sheldon looked at his “Hey we looked good together, don’t we? Or should I say you look good for your age…what are you like--?” he teased her. She laughed cutting him off by lightly hitting his lips with the rose.

Sheldon eyes went to her lips noticing how slippery they looked, “Your lips are slippery.” He whispered a wicked image of her slippery lips wrapped around his member came to his mind making him get hard again. He lowered his head about to kiss her.

Amy laughed hitting him softly on the lips with the rose. He gave her a smile before his eyes move to her lips. His eyes turning dark with desire “Its lip-gloss.” She answered him _‘OMG he going to kiss me!’_ she thought.

Just about when their lips where going to touch a waiter interrupted them, “Excuse me, this is complements of the gentleman over there.” He pointed in the direction of a man who was surrounded by women. “Apparently, he won big at the casino and is buying everyone here a glass of our $1000 a bottle crystal champagne to celebrate.” The man finished rolling his eyes at the thought.

Amy came to her senses moving away from Sheldon, “Uh...Err that’s nice of him.” She said flushed.

Sheldon frown with irritation at the man, _‘He almost got the chance to taste her lips.’_

Amy picked up the glass sending a salute to the man who was too busy kissing the blonde from the bathroom. _‘Well she works fast.’_ Thought Amy taking a sip of the champagne before making a face “This stuff is horrible!” she complained looking at the table for something else to drink picking up Sheldon’s cocktail drink taking a sip to wash the taste of the champagne away.

Her eyes got big realizing what she did, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I’ll get you another.”

He normally would have freaked out if someone drank from his glass, but he was ok with her drinking from it, it felt intimate. “No, please go ahead, that champagne is horrible tasting. Goes to show that a high price doesn’t mean quality.” He told her smiling.

“I take it that you have had this before since you didn’t drink yours.” She said pointing at his untouched champagne.

“Are you speaking from experience?” she asked him.  

“Maybe.” He told her as the smiled left his face.

He reached out, his fingers caressing hers briefly as he grabbed the cocktail glass from her to take a slow sip as he stares at her before handing it back to her.

“Finish it.” He told her making it sound like a command.

Amy felt that the situation had gotten a little awkward between them.

He watched her drink from his cup, finding it to be somehow erotic. His eyes moving to her exposed skin, he wanted to taste her skin, he wanted to run his hands on her collarbone to see if he would get the _‘hoo’_ sound she made when she got excited.

Amy fidgeted nervously after she finished the drink. She grabbed the photo putting it in her purse and picked up the rose. She looked at her watch before saying “Well is getting late, I better head back to my room. Thank you very much for tonight.”

“You owe me one last dance.” He told her grabbing her hand. He wanted to spend more time with her and if this night was going to end he wanted it to end with her in his bed.

“Uh…ok.” she told him.

Sheldon raised his hand to signal the DJ who nodded changing the up-tempo beat to something slower. Sheldon walked her to the dance floor as the piano and acoustic guitar came out of the speakers.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_  

Placing his hand on her lower back while the other held her hand, he led her.  Their bodies touching, chest to chest. He placed his chin on her head has they slow danced. She let go of his hand to place her hands on his neck. Amy closed her eyes placing her head on the cruck of his neck as the music played on.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

A hint of cherry blossom came from her hair. His thumb made slow circles on the skin of her lower back. Her body felt good against him, but he wanted to feel her skin next to his.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

He moved away from her slightly to bring her chin up for a kiss while they danced. At first it was timid as his tongue touched her lips, asking for access to her mouth and she complied opening her mouth; their tongues finally meeting for the first time. She moaned slightly when he sucked her tongue with his mouth. The hand on her chin moving to the back of her head to holder in place has his tongue played with her mouth. She felt lightheaded as the kiss took her breath way.

_‘She tasted like heaven.’_ thought Sheldon.

 


	4. As 2 Become 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for Matures Content.

He continued to kiss her as they danced, bringing her closer so she could feel what she was doing to him. She moaned feeling him against her, before pulling away from his kiss.  

“I better go, I think I’ve had too much to drink,” she lied nervously reaching to adjust her glasses.

“Not yet,” he said pulling her back to him. He heard her exhale a _‘Hoo’_ when her body pressed up against his, she rested her head back on his shoulder as they swayed together. Sheldon closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, her scent filling his senses as they moved to the music at a slower pace than the other dancer.

“I…I don’t think that I’m ready to let you get away from me,” he said huskily making Amy raised her head to look at him. He could see the desire in her eyes but he also saw confusion as if she was trying to decide what to do. 

_Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_  

“What’s wrong?” he whispered gazing into her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second enjoying how his hand move caressingly over her back. It confused and surprised her how rapidly she reacted to him. _‘For god sake, she didn’t even know this man, but she desired him.’_

“I…”

 _‘Desire.’_ she thought, _‘This is desire, loving the feel of him, maybe too much.’_ She looked at him frowning confused by emotions she never experienced before. 

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh you feel so perfect baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_  

“You okay?”

“I’ve never felt this way before.” She confessed.

Sheldon frowned confused. “You’ve never felt like what?”

“The way you make me feel,” she stated looking away from him mortified unsure if he felt desire for her.

“How do I make you feel?” he asked softly.

She shrugged her naked shoulders. “I don’t know how to describe it, I just feels so wonderful when you kissed me.” He made her feel tingly inside, her lower region throb with excitement. She found it hard to resist the lazy seductive way he flirted with her. He did just enough to make her want more, but he never stepped over the line. She thought as her heart ponded in her chest, _‘Would she be able to handle it if he did?’_

“I’m sure you have been on a date, haven’t you kissed your date?” he said remembering her phone conversation in the elevator. “Haven’t you and your date ever…” he asked not finishing the question.

“My dates…,” she paused, “Have never made me feel like you do.” she stated softly a bit of resentment in her tone. Her statement pleased him for some odd reason. “They tend to find me cold and plain.” 

“Then they are fools!” he told her bluntly.

Amy gave him an uncertain smile.

“You don’t realize how sexy you are.” Sheldon said to her in a soft whisper.

“I’m hardly sexy, but you make me feel something,” she admitted quietly.

Sheldon smiled. “You have beautiful eyes,” he commented with a sultry tone _. ‘and a nice ass’_ he thought.

“Thank you,” she said and laid her head back against his shoulder as they danced.  The music finally ended Sheldon took her hand and led her back to the table.

X

Amy glanced discreetly at him as he stood next to her on the elevator. If she never saw him again, she knew that she would never forget his face or the way his mouth felt on hers. She sighed softly as they waited for the elevator to reach her floor.

Her hand touched her lips. _‘She could still feel his lips on hers.’_

Her eyes closed when Sheldon’s hand idly began to caress her bare back before he moved behind her bringing his warm body against hers, one hand resting on her stomach.

“What are you doing to me?”  she asked softly not realizing she said it out loud.

He pulled her hair behind her ear before whispering “The same thing you are doing to me.” Amy laughed nervously placing her hands-on top of his. The elevator doors opened at her floor. Sheldon turned her around to look at him.

 “Spend the night with me.” his drawl seductively deep. Blue eyes stared down at her, filled with hunger and promise of where things could go if she agreed to spend the night with him.

“Yes.” Amy the scientist was curious to explore the feelings she was having. Amy the woman wanted to feel and know how it felt to lay with a man. Cupping her face between his palms, he bent his head. She closed her eyes and felt his mouth brushing lightly against hers. Sheldon reach over to press his floor as the elevator doors closed.

X

He had pounced on her as soon as they got into his room. He kissed her shoulders before biting her skin playfully, sending shivers of desire through her body. She threw her head back as a mewling cry left her lips. His hand lifted her left leg up to straddle him as he pushed her against the wall. She felt his hardness rubbing against her core making her moan in pleasure.  He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her softly before moving to her lips to tug playfully on her lower lip with his teeth. He nibbled at the tantalizing fullness of her mouth before crushing her lips beneath his. Sheldon kissed her hungrily wanting to devour her. When Amy parted her lips ever so slightly, his tongue invaded her mouth. His lips sent a coil of heat into her belly. She placed a palm against his chest and leaned into him, parting her lips. Her other hand rubbing the back of his neck before pulling him tighter into the kiss. Sheldon press her body into the wall his rubbing thrust getting harder.

She shuddered. “Hmmm.” grabbing his shoulders.

The way she moaned for him sent a rush of desire to his lower body, making it even harder as he continued to thrust against her. He wanted to be inside her so bad.  He sucked in his breath and dragged his mouth from her lips to watch her, her face contorted in pleasure her eyes closed her mouth opened has he continued to thrust against her fully clothed.

“I…oh!” she was so close.

Sheldon stopped his thrusting as he continued to look at her.

“Noo…” she protested.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her green eyes burned with desire. He took her hand in his. “Come to my bed.”

X

“Ohhh.” She moaned.

 _‘This guy was insatiable’_ she thought as round two of their lovemaking found her with her eyes closed, panting in pleasure as she laid on her stomach. She grabbed the bed sheets, her hands curling into fists and gasping as Sheldon’s hard cock plowed in and out of her from behind her while he caressed her breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples. He paused buried deep inside her to pull her hair away from her neck to kiss it before moving up to her left ear to nibble and whispered,

“You feel good, darling.” His southern drawl more pronounced.

“So… good!” he groaned as his big, warm hands moved back to her breast to squeeze them lightly before moving down to her stomach. She caught her breath, waiting for the moment when he touched her slit. But instead he reached for one of her hands. Amy turned her head to look at him over her shoulders, her lips parted in a wordless plea for him to continue and touch her most intimate body part.

Sheldon took her hand in his, bring it up to her stomach before guiding hers down to pressed it against her clit.

“Touch yourself.” he commanded “Show me how you want me to touch you.”

Her hands trembled in his as she touched herself. Sucking in a breath, as she touched her fingers to her swollen bud. She shivered and closed her eyes as ripples of pleasure danced along her nerve endings.

“Please.” She begged not sure of what she was begging for.

“Please,” he echoed, teasing her before bending his head to kiss her, he began to thrust gently in and out of her again as she rubbed herself. She moaned against his lips rocking her hips back against his. Sheldon caressed her and showered sweet kisses against her parted lips, her neck, shoulders, and back before sitting up behind her. He grabbed her waist with both hands noticing a small tattoo on her lower back as he pulled her to him and began fucking her hard and fast, reaching a hand to grab her hair and pulling her head back while thrusting his cock in her with all the hunger of a man discovering the pleasures of fucking for the first time.

“Ooh.” She moaned loudly.

His delicious assault on her body, caused unbearable pleasure to build in her belly this pleasure spread down her body, invading her core, setting her pussy walls on fire.

“Please. I can’t take much more,” she screamed.

Sheldon let go of her hair, slapping her on her ass cheek before pulling out of her. This made Amy trembled and cry in pleasure. Turning her on her back before settling between her legs, he drove his hips down, easing his full length into her.

“Don’t worry, Vixen, you won’t have to take much more,” he assured her, working his body in and out of hers. Sheldon lowered his head to kiss her lips, picking up the pace.

Amy moaned in his mouth, arching her back, thrusting her hips up against his as her walls tightened around his hard, thick flesh; her body tensing as her climax drew near. She raked her nails down his back, gasping, as she thrust her hips upward to meet his downward thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his back, clutching his ass as she rocked her hips in time with the wild tempo of his.

His lips left her mouth to fastened over one of her breasts while his hand caressed and massaged the other mound, as he increased the pace of his strokes. His harden thrusts and the sucking of her nipples pushed Amy over the edge.

“Ahh!” Her mouth parted and gasps of breath escaped her mouth.

He felt the spasms of her walls squeezing and pulling him, she arched her body up one last time before she exploded.

“Fuck!”

Her head fell back and his lips moved up to nipped her neck. Her walls clutched his hardness as she orgasms; triggering his.

“Oh, God!” He groaned clutching her tightly as he shoved himself balls deep inside her, before burying his lips against her neck, and shuddered through his orgasm. Amy laid panting, her arms wrapped around Sheldon, savoring the feel of his body against hers. His face buried in the side of her neck. Sheldon took a shuddered breath rolling them over so she laid sprawled on top of him. With his lips against her ear, he caressed her ass while softly whispering sweet nonsensical words in her ear. He stayed inside her as she continued to pulse around his member.


	5. Side Effects May Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to review this story. I enjoy all your feedback, they are so motivational to me.
> 
>  This chapter is rated M for Matures Content.

 

_Bellagio next morning_.

 

She woke slowly noticing the warm body next to her and for a moment she was confused before she remembered how she’d spent the night. A soft, satisfied smile appeared on her lips. She was on her back; the man was lying on his stomach one arm wrapped around her waist.  Amy turned her head slightly to look at his sleeping face, he looked so content sleeping. His face lying next to her pillow, she could feel his breath on her shoulder as he slept. She moved to look at him better seeing the shadow of a beard on his handsome face, which made him appear even sexier. Amy sighed, as a wonderful sensation went through her body when she remembered the pleasure he had given her. So, this was how it felt to be made love to. She had longed to experience love making like she had read about in her romance novels.

Amy blushed, _‘Their love making had been more late night Cinemax than Harlequin.’_

She had been overwhelmed by the delightful way he had made her feel. She turned her head away from him to reach for her glasses, then looking at the bedside clock _4:20 am_ _._ Her flight was leaving at 6:50 am, she had to go. Amy gave him a quick kiss on the lips before easing his arm from around her waist and slipped out of bed, glancing back at him with a regretful sigh. One night, that’s all she had asked for and all he had promised.

Amy moved around the room to find her clothes, the dim light of the corner lamp helping her gather her stuff. She dressed quickly before picking up her small purse and the rose he had given her. Taking one last look at his sleeping form before silently making her way out the bedroom. The scent of him clung to her skin and the sensuality of the night swept over her in a glorious wave. Walking to the living room, she caught her reflection in the mirror by the foyer. She gasped, she looked like a woman that spent the night in debauchery, her lips were swollen no doubt, from all that amorous kissing. There was a flush to her cheeks, a softness in her eyes. Her hair was all over the place, she also felt a little sore below the waist.  She blushed, quickly trying to fix herself to look more presentable before moving to the door. She opened and then closed the door softly, leaning against the door closing her eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered to whoever was her fairy godmother for granting her wish, before walking to the elevator.

X

Amy felt more confident about herself than she’d ever felt in her life. _‘Womanly.’_ She thought.

She wanted to believe all the changes were purely because the sex had been so fantastic, but she knew it was more than that.

_‘You can’t have feelings for him.’_ she told herself sternly.

_‘He made it very clear what he wanted from you and you agreed.’_

Amy squared her shoulders, telling herself as she stepped out the shower. _‘You’re a big girl, you can handle this.’_

X

7:30am

With his eyes still closed, Sheldon reached for her body but instead found a cold empty bed. Opening his eyes, he sat up on the bed looking around for her but she was gone.

“What the hell?” he growled, sliding out of bed.

Not liking the thoughts running through his head. He quickly reached for pair of pants lying on the back of a chair, putting them on he; flung open his room door before he ran to the elevator. He exited the elevator on her floor to go in search of her. Remembering her room number from her restaurant bill. He paused at her open room door and stared at the hotel maid.

“Excuse me, have you seen the rooms occupant?”

The older woman stared at his bare chest with a dumbfounded expression before shaking her head and continuing her work.

He watched as she removed the bed sheets, tossing them on the chair next to her. “She checked out hours ago,” she replied.

_‘Was this his karma? his turn to feel how the women he slept with felt once he was done with them?’_

Sheldon sat down on the empty chair by the door, his hands on either side of his face, his elbows biting into his knees as he looked down at his bare feet. He buried his face in his palms, not remembering how he got back to his room. He was shocked that she had left without waking him up.

_‘How could she leave me without saying goodbye?’_ closing his eyes. _‘Especially after giving me something so precious...’_

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

“Damn her!”

X

He remembered wondering all night if her innocent act was real or was this some woman’s ploy to get him. He decided to find out as they entered the elevator.

_‘Good Lord! did he find out.’_

She had drawn from him more passion that he thought he could give. In fact, he had given her more than he had given to any other woman he had slept with. Every touch, every caress, every

thrust, had felt new to him. The sexual positions he had introduced her to during their love making seem new and more exciting to him. He had worshipped her body with his hand, his mouth, hell even his mind. The men she dated were fools, not to see the passion in her. Any man that had the opportunity to have that Vixen in their bed for a night would have surely been pleased. _He_ was pleased, more than he would have liked to admit.

_‘Admit it, making love to her had been the single most pleasurable experience of your life.’_ Said a voice in his head.

Sheldon couldn’t recall any of his more experienced partners making him feel like he wanted to stay with them or _in_ them even when they begged him to. He never spends the night, he had a habit of getting bored quickly with his bed partners, they were lucky if he fucked them more than once. He never let a woman spend the night yet, he had broken one of his own rules.

His hands made a fist, _‘Didn’t last night mean anything to her?’_

A voice inside his head countered back _‘Hey, you’re the one that told her about not being cut out for relationships remember?’_

Their conversation flashed in his mind

_“I have to be honest before this goes any further.” He said stopping in front of his room door with keycard in hand he turned to her and said. “I’m not interested in a relationship and want to make sure you understand that. I don’t want you to have any doubts now, or regrets later.” He told her running a hand from her shoulder to her face, rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb before turning to open the door and standing aside, it was her choice to walk in or walk away._

_Sheldon had feared that she would change her mind, but he had to be sure. “I want this to be a pleasurable experience for both of us, but I can’t promise any more than that.”_

“A pleasurable experience.”

Those words seemed to echo in his head; getting up he shoved the chair back, before storming to the bedroom.

He stomped angrily into his bedroom pausing when he noticed her cardigan laying on the chair. His pants must have covered it, his hands tremble as he picked it up slowly. Bringing the garment to his nose to smell her scent. He didn’t even know her name. She had stopped him when he had suggested they should have a proper introduction, since they had been acquainted in the physical sense so why not the personal? But she had refused saying it was better that way.

Sheldon laid back down on the bed closing his eyes as he used her cardigan as a pillow. His eidetic memory recalling vivid images of last night.

X

“Come to my bed.” He had told her.

She had taken his offered hand allowing him to lead her down the hallway to his bedroom. There he left her standing near the bed of the dark room while he turned on the corner lamp after removing his jacket. Returning to her Sheldon lifted her, pressing his mouth to her lips while carrying her to the bed. Amy felt the bed touch the back of her leg before he laid her down, his bodyweight pressing her to the soft mattress as his mouth coxed hers open. She kissed him hesitantly at first but their kissing turned hot and hungry making her cling to him. She was only vaguely aware that he’d lifted her in his arms because his mouth never left hers, but when he eased her back onto the bed and lowered himself over her, she was fully aware of the reaction her body had. Sheldon braced himself on his elbows to keep from crushing her as he continued to kiss her. Amy gloried in the feel of him pressing her deeper into the soft mattress as the urgency of his kiss intensified.

She never been kissed with such passionate and unrelenting need. Amy reached boldly between them to pull his shirt loose from his jeans and slid her hands beneath the material.

“Ohh...”

“Ahh…”

They both let out a deep, throaty moan when her fingers touched his bare skin. Reluctantly, Sheldon stop kissing her to look at her flushed bespectacled face, as she parted her lips slightly, her eyelids fluttering open in wonder.

“Do you mind?” he asked her, touching her glasses. 

Amy scooted up a little before reaching for her glasses and placing them on the night stand. He looked at her eyes, there were a combination of gold, brown and green. They were so expressive he could see how much she wanted him in them. Sheldon leaned down to kiss her again.

“Your eyes, are so alluringly beautiful.” He told her between kisses.

He wanted those dark moss green orbs to look at him like he was the only man in the world as he made love to her.  Sheldon wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and bury himself in the warmth of her body.

_‘Finally,’_ he thought as an animalistic growl rumbled deep inside Sheldon’s chest when he undid the back of her halter top to expose her naked breasts. _‘This had been the reason he had pursued her, to appease his curiosity and now having her beneath him was just icing on the cake.’_

She had turned her head away from him before bring in a hand to lay across her chest. _‘What if he found her lacking?’_

Sheldon frown before looking at her face, noticing the flush in her cheeks that traveled down her neck to her chest.

_‘Is she embarrassed?’_   he thought  

Amy looked away from him before reaching to cover her breast; it had finally hit her desire clouded brain that she was in bed with a man she’d only just met, and now having him look at her breast was like ice water hitting her in the face.

As she reached up to cover them from him but he stopped her.

“Don't.” he pulled her hand down before grabbing her chin to make her face him “Look at me.”

Amy slowly opened her eyes to look at him at. He gave her a reassuring smile before he lowered his gaze to her chest.

They were full and round, soft and incredibly sensitive to his touch. It thrilled Sheldon to cup his hands around their delicate perfection and to hear the little gasps and moans that escaped her lips as he gently stroked them.

“So soft,” he whispered, “So…beautiful.”

Unable to resist the urge to taste them, he lowered his head and took a rose-colored tip in his mouth. It beaded instantly, growing tauter as his tongue swirled around it.

“Ahhh.” Moaned Amy grabbing his head.

He performed the same ritual on her other breast, sucking hard and then capturing the hardened pearl between his teeth. As she withered beneath him in pleasure. He lavished his full attention on them for quite some time before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and across her flat belly. His assessment of her in the elevator was so wrong, she turned out to be more than he had thought she would be. She was everything and so much more and he couldn’t seem to get enough of her.

This experience was so new to her. She never felt a man’s lips on her breast, for that matter anywhere on her body. Her head fell back, his breath hot on her skin. His hands, massaging her until they lowered to caress her hip. Amy moaned enjoying the way his hands were soothing on her body. His hand wandered lower coming up under her dress that had rode up exposing her thigh. She felt the heat in his touch. His touch continued to seduce until it was between her legs. Amy stiffened her eyes widen and her mouth parted. This was all so new but it felt so pleasant. She arched her back to give him more access to her. Her eyes closed, Sheldon watched the passion that played on her face and the way her chest rose and fell with the deepening of her breath and He hadn’t even really touched her yet.

He had thought her legs bare but now saw and felt the sheer thigh-highs stockings she wore.

_‘God Lord, did she wear this under her spinster get up too?’_

She was such a contradiction as he looked at her laced black panties.

He observed as her tongue dart out to wet her lips. He found the edge of her panties slipping his finger in the side of them. Her body shuddered from his touched as her legs widened. She was so wet. Blue and green eyes locked, a look of surprised on her face. He knew then this was no act, this was all new to her. _‘What kind of men did she date that couldn’t make love to this woman properly?’_

All she did not received from them, he was more than happy to give. Gentle fingers stroked her womanhood. She jerked sucking air through her teeth as her head lolled on the pillow. Lifting her head Amy looked down as his hand fondled her. She moaned, her head falling back on the pillow. The soft sounds of her pleasure and her reaction heightened his arousal. He didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was. Finding her opening Sheldon let his fingers slip inside her, she groaned as her hips arched against his hand. Her eyes closed and she pushed herself against his hand breathing deep and sighing with each lift of her hips. Her body tensed and she gasped, pulling him down to take her mouth as her movements beneath his hand became jerky and untutored. She was coming.

She was still wallowing in a mindless stupor when he lifted himself from her and began stripping off his own clothes. Amy’s breath caught at the sight of his lightly muscled body, his muscles rippling in the soft light when he returned to her and freed her from her dress and panties. But left the stockings on. Before reaching inside the nightstand drawer to pull out a condom.

_‘He needed to be inside her.’_ Thought Sheldon lowering himself between her legs.

A muffled “Ouch.” tore from her lips when he thrusted into her, burring himself to the hilt. Sheldon froze on top of her.  He looked down at her before trying to pull away, but she wouldn’t let him.

“No, please stay.” She said breathlessly locking their bodies together by wrapping her legs around his thighs.

“Are you ok?” he asked concern in his voice

She nodded reaching out to caress his face as he looked down at her. An unfamiliar sensation curled around his heart. She had never let a man touched her the way she let him. She didn’t let them experienced the tight sheathing of her body or the softness of her skin, no man but him. She had given her virginity to him and he felt profoundly humbled by that for some reason.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked

“Not really.” A slight strain in her voice

“You should have told me that it was your first time.” He admonishing her “I was too rough, I would have been more gentle if I--”

Amy cut him off by placing a finger on his lips to stop him.

“I’m fine,” she told him before moving tentative beneath him. “No doubts or regrets remember?”

Sheldon felt a slight annoyance at her last words but it was soon forgotten when her inner muscles squeezed him.

“Oh, my!” He gasped closing his eyes.

“I want you.” She whispered grabbing him behind the neck to bring him down for a kissed.

Amy new they would be some pain, she supposed she should have told him she was still a virgin, but it was too late now.

_‘He should have been gentle with her.’_ thought Sheldon _‘She was so tight, he felt so good buried inside her.’_

Sheldon lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly. He eased his hips back, before sinking slowly back inside her, he repeated the gentle motion over and over until Amy began to respond with equal passion. The slow rhythm of their bodies sending them soaring higher and higher, as his thrusts grew harder and drove deeper into her,

“AHH!” Amy cried out, arching her back as liquid heat exploded from deep inside her, engulfing him in its warmth. She bucked against him, shuddering violently for several minutes before finally falling back against the bed, her muscles felt like putty.

Sheldon had never experienced anything like this before. He’d been with more women than he could count, but nothing could have prepared him for the pleasure of making love to this Vixen or the roaring climax that ripped through him only seconds after hers had subsided. He collapsed half over her, gasping for air.

“That was incredible.” She panted nestling in his arms with a contented sigh.

He grunted in response before pressing a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her soft, sweet scent. Regardless of his little speech about not being into long term relationship, Sheldon felt extremely possessive of her at that moment. She was his, only his.

X

Sheldon opened his eyes to stare at his bedroom ceiling. She had felt so good in his arms, as if they were made for each other, which seemed completely illogical considering how much bigger he was then her.

He had been surprised on how insatiable they both had been. He had taken her three times that night before exhaustion had kept him from reaching for her a fourth time.

Sheldon smirked _‘All he had to do was caress her and she was arching her back, pleading with him to ease the ache he’d caused.’_

He frowned when he remembered how she had only to touch her hands over his chest or run her tongue across his skin and he was on her. As sexual as he was, he had never made love to a woman more than twice in one night.

A thought crossed his mind that _‘He wouldn’t have minded asking her and setting her up as his mistress somewhere, to be available to him when he pleased.’_ After all he was a rich man that could afford to keep her in luxury and all that nonsense that women liked. In returned all she had to do was to be at his beck and call.

This line of thought should have sobered him right out of this craving stupor. It should have made him shy away from the implications of what such thoughts could lead to or mean, but it didn’t and that scared the hell out of him.

 


End file.
